Frozen in Fear
by Toukachan14
Summary: What if Touka had gotten to Kaneki in time while he was being tortured by Yamori? -sorry first story so the summaries not too good, but oh well- Rated T for gore and language Updates whenever possible.
1. I'm coming

Whimper. Scream. It went on endlessly for Kaneki. The sounds of metal clasping in on itself through flesh and the feeling of 100 tiny legs crawling through his ear. By now the only thing keeping him sane was the grueling dissonance of numbers going down by 7s.

All he wanted was for things to back the way they were, he wanted Antieku. He wanted to be immersed in the deep smell of coffee, to hear the constant chatter of the friends he had made around him, Hide's visits, the bosses tips to making the coffee, he wanted Toukas training lessons. Yet, deep down inside whatever was left of himself now, he knew things would never go back to the way they were. And he hated it.

His thoughts were brutally cut off by the tearing mangled sound of the breaking and ripping of another finger. A scream passed through his lips before his body could even comprehend himself doing so. "One hundred... Forty seven..." He muttered weakly. "Oh Kaneki... You are the best! Look how fast it grows back! More... More.. More. More!"

"No p... Please! No! No!" The ebony haired male yelled as Yamori leaned in towards him with the intent of pain. Crack. ~What was that? Maybe I'm dead?~ Kaneki thought before the searing pain shot through his entire body stemming from his right arm, the bone clearly broken and quite visible from outside his skin. His torture filled screams echoed around the room, along with a laugh.

The glass like shards shattered onto the hard ground while other found their way into unsuspecting targets. She pressed on not worrying on whether her targets were dead or wounded, all she cared about was getting to him.

The girl ran quicker, winding her way through hallways and stair cases frantically searching for her friend. "Touka!" Yelled a familiar voice behind her and she stopped and looked back. "What shitty Nishiki? I'm in a hurry!" She yelled back agitated as he stopped her on her frantic search. "Come help me you idiot!" Nishiki yelled before she heard a large thud and sighed deeply making her way towards him.

She sees his form kneeling and sweaty, obviously tired. "I'll handle this." She mutters scowling at his incapability before running at her opponent. A large man, with a bikaku kagune of light blue and yellow. It swirled slowly around him menacingly, well not for long. Soon after spotting him Touka had already practically obliterated him, her wing like kagune propelling her quickly while she let her fists do the work.

When she was all done she wiped off her hands and looked down at the man "Where is Kaneki." She said blankly glaring down at him in a way only she could, the one glare that would make a man cower under her gaze and pray for forgiveness. He gulped. "I... I don't know. Sometimes they just give the smaller guys to Yamori! I... If he has him he's probably dead by now." Her gaze turned to fire from his words and she kicked him across the room easily, already starting to search again.

"Don't worry Kaneki. I'm coming." She whispered.

Sweat dripped down his cheek mixing with tears as it slowly made its was off his now thinned and pale cheek, dripping off onto filthy and worn clothes. Yamori was gone. For now. Two Aogiri Members were silently mopping up the various pools of sweat and grime around him. He stared at their cloaks and then back at the blood. What a similar color they were... Unforgiving and desolate. He twitched. The chains had started digging far to deep into his skin. Kaneki, of course, wasn't concerned by the chains though. All he could do was count down the minuets, no seconds until the pain would start again.

All his life he was kind and quiet. Kaneki never stood out from the rest other than being alone. Other than Hide, Kaneki was alone. Yet no matter what happened he stayed kind, so why? Why. "Why?... Why? Why!" The male said starting in a whisper and ending in a scream. "Why?..." He said once more in a choked muffle of a sob.

Mid sob the door creaked open again and Kaneki fell silent staring down at the tiled blood stained floor. Yamori smirks "Start counting.


	2. The checkered room

"Kaneki! Hey Kaneki where are you?" Touka yelled breathlessly. She had been searching for him for an hour now and still nothing. ~Why, how could I have been so damn stupid! I let them take him...~ the girl looks down silently scolding herself.

"Kaneki!" She yells louder starting to run looking for her friend again.

"M... My hands! No stop!" Screeches Kaneki as his fingers are pulled off for the seventeenth time. "I want you to watch them grow back" Yamori said in a toneless voice as he firmly grabbed the base of Kaneki's head making him watch his own regenerative ability. Kaneki whimpered slightly, every movement was pain and now he had to watch.

His eyes widened in horror at the sight of the fingers reforming themselves, each vein and little piece of flesh connecting themselves one large gruesome movement. This was him. This was what he had become. He never did anything wrong... So why. He shook his head violently attempting to fight off the thoughts, and the sight, and himself. It didn't work, so he screamed.

"Kaneki please!" She yelled again, almost giving up on hope that an answer would come. She looked down angrily and kicked a wall out of frustration. As if on cue, a noise so light you would have trouble hearing it in a silent room sounded. A scream. Who else could it be but Kaneki? She sprinted towards the noise, suddenly filled with energy.

When she finally stopped running she was 3 floors down and in a large, empty, and dim room. She listened again for minutes on end waiting for some kind of noise from her friend. Finally after a good 10 minuets of silent, nervous waiting she heard it. The most horrifying, scared, blood curdling scream she had ever heard. Something straight out of a horror movie. It sent shivers down her spine and she cringed at the noise not daring to think of what had brought that type of scream out of her closest friend.

"I can't go in the door... He'd kill me. I need to find another way in..." Touka muttered deep in thought as she looked around. After only a few seconds she spotted a small staircase, much like the ones on the sides of apartment buildings in case of a fire. She made her way to the staircase and started making her way up quickly and quietly. Even though no one was around she wanted to be careful just in case, she had already made it this far getting caught would ruin it all.

Every few seconds now she would hear a scream or a yelp, maybe a muffled whimper out of Kaneki as she climbed up the stairs. It sickened her, how could someone be so cruel. Yes some ghouls were bad, but there's a limit right? No... They're isn't. "That's why I am still weak, I still believes that." She muttered just as she reached the top.

Slowly and soundlessly she made her way through a small door at the top entering onto a small balcony in large checkered room. She kneeled to make sure she wouldn't be seen and she let her eyes scan the room looking only for one thing, Kaneki. Once they found him he was sitting there, covered in blood and scars, sweaty and scared as Yamori approached him laughing. "Oh Kaneki..." She whispered.


	3. Too late

"How can I stop this... Yamori is too strong for me." She admitted angrily to herself as she watched her friend be mercilessly tortured. Every scream made her insides crawl and she looked away scowling.

A scream louder then usual ripped her from her thoughts and the young ghoul looked down to see what had happened. "No, no, no, no! Stop please don't out that in me!" Kaneki yelled louder as he shook frantically trying to move away from something. She leaned over the balcony slightly too see and she almost vomited at the sight. Yamori slowly letting a long red centipede craw into Kaneki's ear while he shook and yelled, trying so so hard to keep it away.

So badly she wanted to just jump down and help him. God she wanted to, but then she would just end up beside him in the same situation and that is no help anyone. "This isn't fair... I'm so useless fuck!" Touka whisper yelled to herself as she grimaced.

When she finally looked back down at Kaneki he was sitting there talking to himself. She couldn't quiet understand his mumbles, but it looked as though he was finally loosing it. He began shaking his head as he talked to himself, pausing sometimes as if someone was answering. He was definitely not ok, and Touka needed to come up with a plan quick and quick.

"It's not me that's wrong... It's the world." A small chuckle slipped out of Rize's mouth as the younger man accepted his fate, biting deep into her flesh inside his mind. Biting deeper and continuing until nothing was left, but a ghoul.

Kaneki's now white hair sat atop his head sweaty but still white as snow as he looked down at his legs. Yamori approached him speaking incessantly about something mentioning his name quite a few times. It was annoying. Yamori himself annoyed Kaneki to his very ends. Who does he think he is? He is a filthy scum of a ghoul, lower than most. He has no morals or rights, it's disgusting. Yamori is just a man with muscles and bad past, he can't get over it and handle it like the rest of us... I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

"Kaneki... Let me take from you..."

"Fuck you." The white haired ghoul muttered breaking from his chains and jumping up, strangling the larger male as he took a bite from the side of his face before being thrown off, of course landing swiftly on his feet. Kane

He wiped the stray blood from his mouth distastefully scowling "Tastes like rotten fish..."

"Fuck you." Is all Touka heard, the voice stone cold and almost scary. She never thought she'd hear a voice like that from innocent Kaneki. She watched in utter confusion and worry as her friend bit The man, his hair now white as a thick sheet of ice. "What's happened to you?..." She whispers watching in confusion and horror as Kaneki begins fighting Yamori. And God was he stronger, he didn't even seem to be trying now! Kaneki had changed, but who knows how. He was toying with Yamori now, it made her sick. Her friend was gone. She was too late.


	4. You didn't save anyone

Yamori threw Kaneki into a wall roughly. The impact made Touka look up briefly worried for Kaneki until her eyes met his figure clawing its way out of the wall effortlessly. His bright red kagune flung out, his body soon following with a giant grin plastered on his face. Yamori looked a bit nervous as Kaneki made his way to him slowly.

Yamori's kagune formed around the half of his body and he attacked first flinging himself to the now white haired ghoul. "What's happening?" The young girl mumbled to herself as a pool of smoke and rubble surrounded the two fighters. Suddenly the smoke dissipated and she saw Kaneki rise into the air, slamming down onto Yamori with his tentacle like kagune thoroughly bombarding him into the ground.

Touka was completely baffled and even a little scared of Kaneki. He'd gone completely mad. Was he even her friend anymore? He definitely wasn't the innocent and terrified Kaneki she once knew, the one that befriend her in his shy manor. The one she had grown to like as her closest friend. Now he was untamed and insane, a sick bastard. He looked as if he enjoyed the pain and the feel of completely destroying another living thing just as Yamori once had. So who was Kaneki now?

"What's one thousand minus seven?" The male asked smirking as he waited for his response. When none came he allowed his red scaly kagune to pierce the man below him. Asking again he looks down at him "what's one thousand minus seven?" Again, he waits for his response. Nothing. Roughly now his kagune twists around inside Yamori's back after stabbing him. His pain filled cries filled the room and oh he loved it. Yamori was in trouble deep now, because Kaneki loved the pain he brought. The power he had now, nothing else could happen to him, he was safe and now Yamori wasn't. He would make him feel what he did, only twice as worse. His face formed a twisted grin with these thoughts as the pained answer finally came "Nine hundre... Ninety three–". Yamori's answer was cut off by Kaneki stabbing him again, and again, and again.

Touka watched in horror as Kaneki mercilessly stabbed Yamori. She couldn't even hear what he was saying anymore she only watched, quietly, unmoving while he pulled out the same centipede that was in his ear, a small bit of bloods following it though Kaneki didn't even seem to notice. She saw his lips move, still not hearing anything as he leaned down from Yamori's back and put the centipede in the larger mans ear just before cracking his finger and taking a bite of him. Touka's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened at the sight. She couldn't help it anymore, she needed to talk to him, to see him, to know. Yamori was out of the way, now was her chance.

She jumped down from the balcony, not as swiftly as normal. She was distracted, distraught, and even confused. Even still she lands silently staring at the white haired male, who was still taking various bites out of Yamori.

"Kaneki?..." She said hesitantly as she took a small step closer to him. He froze. His eye twitched slightly as he moved mechanical fractured movements to face her. Once he was his eyes widened as if he wasn't expecting her to actually be there and she frowned, seeing him like this still hurt her. "Touka-chan." He said standing and stepping over Yamori's almost lifeless body as if it wasn't even there "What are you doing here?" His voice toneless and cold. She mentally cringed, "We came to save you... I'm here to take you home, Kaneki." His next actions startled her and she knew things were worse then she thought when he laughed at her answer. He laughed, not the happy laugh. It was dark and empty, almost sounded a bit like hatred and sadness had crawled their way into the man's voice just as he let out the laugh to create a combination of nothingness. "You came..." laugh "to.. To save me" he finished off still laughing before his hand covered his face and he looked up, his back arching in a less than normal way, even his little actions were completely different from before now. "Oh Touka... You didn't save anyone."


	5. Insanity and fear

She stared at him dumbfounded by his words. Kaneki, little innocent shit Kaneki just told her she hadn't saved anyone. She couldn't even answer. "Touka-chan, how much did you see?" He said his voice toneless as he took a step toward her. Touka resisted the sudden urge to step back. "Before the centipede..." She didn't quite know how to word it, she wanted to be sensitive but at this point who knew if he would even care considering his actions. His eyes hardened "You were here for that long, and you did nothing."

"Kaneki you don't understand, I couldn't do anything... I hate to admit it, but Yamori was too strong for me, I would have ended up being no help if I tried." She mutters and looks down almost angrily. "No Touka-chan, you didn't want to save me. You could have got the others, left and came back with help. But you left me here instead. Right?" The males face turned to her, at first he looked almost sad, but them his gaze changed to one of anger and hatred.

He was right. Why didn't she do anything? God she was stupid, she was frozen as the realization washed over her and it made her limbs numb and hard to move by the thought. By the time she looked back up she didn't even realize Kaneki was right in front of her. In fact it was him who made her look up with his hand gently at the base of her chin, lifting her head. Her words came out in fractured mumbles as she looked at him. He looked insane, messy, and his eyes wide in something that looked like excitement. Touka wasn't scared of much, even if she was she sure as hell wouldn't show it, but now she was frozen in fear. "Touka-chan... Have you ever had your fingers pulled off?"

~hey guys! Sorry this chapters a bit short, I wanted to have a cliff hanger here hehe. I hope you guys are injoying this little story and thank you all again for the views, nice comments, etc! Now, off to sleep *^* ~


	6. You left me alone

**Soo sorry for the late update I've been quite busy :/ but here it is, hope you all enjoy. ^^**

Now she didn't hesitate, she took that step back from Kaneki staring at him in horror. "Shh shh... Don't do that Touka-chan. Come on." He says stepping toward her closing the gap once again. His stare pierced into her and made her skin crawl, he was insane. This wasn't Kaneki anymore... This wasn't Kaneki.

"Now now Touka-chan... Don't worry I won't hurt you." Kaneki reassures her soothingly. Her breathing becomes slightly less frantic at the sound of this. Maybe she was wrong? He soon leans over to her, draping his arms over her shoulders with a smirk "At least... Not yet that is." He whispers mockingly into her ear. Touka's breathing completely stops as she listened almost helplessly. "Don't move... Don't move..." She repeated to herself in her mind, slowly comforting herself as he leaned against her.

His laughs echoed throughout the room as the only noise. His head slowly turned to her as he removed himself from her. He only stared and she desperately wanted to know what he was thinking, what was going on in his head. "Kaneki please, let us help you. We... We can go back to Antieku, you'll be home. We can help you, Kaneki, so please." She whispers almost beginning him.

She opened her mouth to continue but stopped as she saw a tear fall from the man's face. One by one they came. His eyes said pain, but he was laughing. He kept laughing for what seemed like hours, the sound only grew louder over time until suddenly, it all stops at once. She stared at him for a while, almost curious. She wanted to see his next move.

Kaneki's hand slowly fell from his face, his eyes red and weary but still cold and heartless. If anything more than they had been before. He was slowly loosing himself. She should have done something, she should have helped them, she should have saved him.

His eyes darted around the room, looking for something, anything other than the girl in front of him. He didn't want to hurt her, but something in the back of his mind kept telling him to. He was fighting off this urge... For now. What was scary was the voice telling him to was his own, it was strong. That little thing in the back of his mind was relentlessly poking at his sanity, and slowly it was deteriorating.

Touka stared at him, why was she staring? What did he do wrong? She looked sad and scared at the same time. Why did she look at him like that!? "Stop... Stop... Stop. Stop. Stop! Stop!" He yelled holding his head. He just wanted everything, no everyone to go away, he wanted to be alone.

Slowly his hand fell from his face and he glared at the girl in front of him. Why wouldn't she just go away, she probably liked seeing him like this. She did. He knew she did. "No one cares..." He muttered as his glare grew, he wanted her to disappear, so he would make it happen.

"Kaneki... Please just come back with me, to Anteiku." Touka pleaded again. He hated it, why did she lie? She didn't want to help him, she would only hurt him like he did. "Needles in my eye, take away my fingers, take away my fingers..." He mumbled just as he reached out to her holding onto her arm now with a grip tight enough that she couldn't escape. She struggled to get away but his grip held easily, he moved in close to her head until he was right beside her ear. Slowly a smirk spread across his face before he spoke "...Centipedes in my ear."

Touka cowered away from the white haired ghoul, he was much stronger than he used to be. She relentlessly tried to pull her arm free of his grasp but he held strong, as if he wast even trying to hold her in place. "Let me go you idiot!" She said agitated as her eyes met his cold grey ones. His left eye changed into the normal ghoul red and black as she looked at them, he leaned closer to her a smirk still plastered on his face. Before her eyes could track his movement it was already too late. His had swiftly picked her up with one hand and shoved her hard into the chair sitting alone in the middle of the room. She winced as her back met the chair roughly "What the hell Kaneki!?" She yelled angrily, her words dripped out from her mouth, slowly fading as she looked up at him to see him laughing. "Oh Touka-Chan! I promise I'll protect you..." He giggled in an insane manor before continuing on "no one will ever hurt you but me."

He hadn't tied her down, she was sure she wasn't stronger, but she was faster, she hoped. She jumped up and ran to the door quickly. "Almost there..." She mumbled as she sprinted. "Almost the–" she was silenced by a hand that covered over her mouth gently. "Tsk tsk tsk..." Kaneki scolded as he shook his head lightly moving towards her neck "why would you try and leave me Touka?" He asked with a mockingly sad voice. She couldn't speak, even If she wanted to she had doubted she could find the words. "You know I love you, but you still left me. You left me all alone here. You all left me alone here." He finished in a cold tone. "Try and leave again without my permission, and I'll kill you." He whispered right beside her neck.

Shivers went down her spine and she nodded slowly, consenting to his crazed authority. "Good." He said as he pried himself off of her as if it pained him to leave her side, it almost reminded her of a small animal scared of being left alone. That thought flew out the window when he grabbed her by the arm and threw the girl to the ground roughly and her eyes squinted in pain. "You won't be leaving for quite a while, so I need you to do me a favor." Kaneki announced, kneeling down beside her. "You will go back to Anteiku, and tell everyone i am dead, and you are joining Aogiri."


End file.
